We Are Together
by DaughterOfPoseidon49
Summary: After Annabeth and Percy fall into tartarus they have no idea how to get out. Can they survive from there? Can Nico lead the others to save percy and Annabeth as he promised? We are about the find out... P. S. I added a new character. We will see her in chapter two or three.
1. Chapter 1

We Are Together:

After Annabeth and Percy fall into tartarus they have no idea how to get out. Can they survive from there? Can Nico lead the others to save percy and Annabeth as he promised? We are about the find out...

P.s.: if you didn't read the "Mark of Athena" don't read this story either. Huge spoiler alert!

Authors note: Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for reading. By the way sorry for my grammar. My native language is not english its turkish so i may have some mistakes. If you see one please let me know :)

Chapter 1:

Percy's POV:

My strength was almost over. I knew that I couldn't stand any longer. We were about to fall into tartarus and the others couldn't help us. Annabeth was aware of the situation. I saw the look in her eyes. She was trying to hide her fear but I could see it. "Percy, you can't pull both of us. Let me go." She said with a weak voice. I looked at her. How could she ask for such think? I shook my head off " You are never getting away from me. Never again. We will stay together." She gave me a weak smile. She knew that I would never let her go. I raised my head "Nico, promise me. You will lead them to the gates. We will meet you there. " he was looking tired like rest of us. He shook his head "But, Percy..." I glared at him. "Promise me,Nico. " "I-I promise. " After taking his word I look down. Annabeth was about to passed out. I let go off the rock that I was holding onto. We Were falling. I thought we will fall for a while but after 2 or 3 minutes we crushed onto the ground.

2 weeks later;

After 2 weeks in hell, we were really exhausted. We were in a constent circle of fighting-eating-sleeping(If we were lucky enough to find a safe place)-walking. Actually we were lucky. We found Annabeth's stuff when we fell. İn her bag there was some ambriosa and Nectar, a phone, Important-life-stuf and an extra dagger. She was actually pissed when we found her lap top. It was broken into pieces. I was very nervous at the moment. We were walking in Tartarus and she was yelling like crazy about her laptop like our smell is not enough to wake the monsters. I shut her mouth with my hands and drag her into a cave. And I wish I hadn't. After a moment or two I saw the monster. I remembered him. He was the teacher of the telekines that I killed in St. Helens. He was looking angry. "Hey, budy. I haven't seen you for a while. Where have you been? We missed you. " I was trying to gain some time. Annabeth slowly getting ready for an attack. He started to talk. "Well, I was trying to come back. You know after you killed me and my students. But I'm happy to be here now. " he said. Was he serious? Who could actually enjoy to be here? "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. Of course. If I wasn't here, how could I get my vengence from you?" He said. He attacked to me. But Annabeth was quick. She stapped him with her dagger. He looked at her and loughed "You silly girl. Do you think you can kill me in here? You just make me go to the starting place" he said while he was turning into dust. But he was right. We couldn't possibly kill the monsters. We could just avoid them for a while. In those two weeks he tried to atack us like houndred times. We were running away from him-and the other monsters that Annabeth and I killed before- but they were still keep coming to hunt us down. But the good part is, my biggest fear hadn't happened yet. Kronos. He was here to. He was too week to fight -I guess- but he was here.

As we hiding in some cave, we were freezing. Surprisingly hell was cold. Annabeth's leg was about to heal-Thanks to ambriosa and nectar- but she wasn't completely okay. Freezing to death wasn't helping her healing prosess. We were helpless. In that moment I wished I had the fire-power that Leo has. I started to look for a matches or something help me to start a camp fire in Annabeth's bag. Finally I found some matches that will help me with fire. After I burned some book in annabeth's bag she send me a glare. "What? I don't want to die in here. Becouse of the cold." I said while I was trying to warm myself with the heat of fire. She nodded and sit next to me. I held her and kissed her head. Being here was hard to both of us. I couldn't blame her for being grumpy. She has right to be.

After moment of silence she started to talk "Percy, I don't want to be pessimistic and all but how do you think we can escape in here? We don't know the direction to go. Even if we had a map or something, we don't even have enough food to survive. You should have let me go. You should have rescued yourself. You silly thing. " she said and punched my chest. I looked her with my how-can-you-say-such-thing?-you-know-I-won't-let-y ou-go look. "Annabeth, You know I could't live with the idea of you being here. Please don't say that again." I said with my serious/in love face. And I smirked "By the way you're responsble for my sillyness. If you weren't so beautiful, I wouldn't be in love with you." Her eyes suddenly opened. "You l-love me?" She asked. Sometimes she is the idiot in our relationship. "No, Annabeth. I don't. " she looked at me with sad face "That's why I jumped into hell with you." I said with a sarcastic voice. She was looking like she was going to punch me. But she kissed me instead. "I love you,too Seaweed Brain. " we cuddled for five minute and she fell asleep. Today was my turn to sleep but I couldn't wake her up. She was so peacefull in her sleep. I managed to get up without waking her. I took my sword from the ground. I walked to the entrance of the cave. Tartarus was like big canyon with monsters. Some of them were sleeping and some of them were walking around with no purpose. We were the only monster food in here and they were really hungry.

I wasn't hearing anything but Annabeth's breath. She was sleeping like an angel. A dirty one. The only place that we can have a bath in here was the river Styx. I was willing to stay filthy. A week ago i suggested Annabeth to get into the river so that monsters couldn't harm us. She looked at me like I'm a mad man. "Are you out of your mind, Percy? If one of us couldn't get through it. If we both drawn in there. Do you even using your brain lately?" She said. She was right. As always.

Suddenly I heard a voice. I thought that was Annabeth but it was a man-voice._** "**Finally you're here for rematch, Percy Jackson**. "**_ I freeze. It was Kronos. He had enough power to get into my head or I was seriously losing my mind. "Hi, _Grandpa_. How are you?" I though. He replied with an angry voice "Not fine _grandson_. _I'm broken into pieces_. Literaly. Thaks to you. " He made his evil-grandpa lough. I tried to kick him out of my head. "You and your gods will pay for this. All of you. Even that blond girl." He said and I kicked him from my mind. I quickly turn to Annabeth to check her. She was still sleeping. I sit next to her. "We are doomed. " i whispered. We were truly doomed. And I wasn't sure how much I can protect her. I looked at her beautiful face. I remembered the night at the barn. After i told her about my plans-being family and collage plans- she blushed. I smiled to the memory. But i was serious. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't asking her to merry me. I was just telling that maybe someday we can. But right now, i wasn't even sure that we will survive from here. I mean we were in hard situations before but this was nothing like them.

While i was thinking i realised that i didn't see my mother since i woke up from my sleep ( thanks a lot to hera or juno). I remembered the three golden drachma that Fleecy gave me. I spilled a little water to the ground and I said the words. "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Sally Jackson. Manhattan." After a few seconds. I saw my mother sitting in the kitchen looking at our picture. I coughed. She turned to me and blinked. She started to cry. "Percy, is that really you?" I smiled at her. " Yes, its me mom. I missed you. " she almost trying to hug me but i warned her. She could broke the line. " Where are you Percy? Kharion is avoiding me." I took a deep breath. " Mom i am in the tartarus" her eyes opened widely. " WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THERE? " She stopped talking. She saw Annabeth. "Let me guess. You jump to save her. Tell her she's lucky. Not everyone has someone like you. " our line started to get weak. "I love you mom. I will come back. " i said. "I believe you. " she said and disappeared. Annabeth woke up. "Who are you talking to?" She asked with sleepy voice. "Mom." I answered. I gave her one of the other drachma. "We have two. You can use one to see your dad. But we must use the other one to talk to Khairon and Nico. " she nodded. She throw the drachma to the water. " Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Frederic Chase, San Francisco. " she said and we saw her dad talking on the phone. He was yellind at someone. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT MY DAUGHTER IS ALIVE OR DEAD?! " he saw Annabeth and he dropped his phone. They talked for five minutes. After that his fathers assistant came into office and Mr. Chase had to go. I looked at Annabeth. She was crying. I held her. She put her head to my chest. "Everything's gonna be okay. We are together." I said. But I had no idea to get us out of here.

I will write another chapter if you like this. Please comment. Love you guys ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two;

Couple of hours later we were still sitting in that cave. I was taking a nap and Annabeth was guarding. I was in the camp in my dream. Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo , Frank, Hazel and Chiron was arguing about a mission. " I can't send all of you. It's too dangerous. Nico you will go, I suppose. You can take three of them with you. Choose wisely. Couse if you don't Annabeth and Percy might die in there. " while Nico was thinking, Rachel entered the room. "I think I can help you choose, Nico. " Nico stepped forward. "Okey, Rachel. Who should I take with me in this mission? " he asked. Nothing happened for a moment or two. And then Rachel's eyes turn into green. And a green fog spilled around her.

_"You shall go to the hell, the underground,_

_And rescue the ones who has waiting to be found,_

_You shall take the fire with you to have a bound._

_And one of you will find the sound. "_

After the prophecy, Rachel collapsed. Nico held her. "I think Leo should come with me. I think he is the fire. And we have no lead for the others. Thanks a lot Rachel. " he said. "Hey, I can't control the prophecy's you know. " she protest. "Chiron what do you think?" Nico asked. "I think you should take Frank. His talent may help you. But you should decide the other one to take. " Chiron said.

"I think Hazel should come with us." He said. Leo was looking nervous. "It settled then. You have a mission. " Chiron said. Rachel suddenly hold Nico's shoulder

_"Be careful the son of the big three,_

_ You will fall in love with the sea,_

_But the sea will become the key. " _

Nico looked surprised. "It doesn't mean that I'm going to fall in love with Percy,right?" He asked nervously.

Suddenly i woke up. Annabeth was sitting next to me. "You drool when you sleep, seaweed brain. " she smiled. " I think Nico is in love with me. Or will be. " i said. Annabeth started to lough. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't breath for a second. "I'm not kidding. I saw Rachel, Nico, Chiron, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Leo in my dream. They were talking about a mission. You know for rescue us. Rachel said her prophecy and they settled the team. And then Rachel said _'Be careful the son of the big three, You will fall in love with the sea, But the sea will become the key. _' to Nico. " Annabeth stopped laughing. "Are you serious? " she asked. "Yeah. " i said. Annabeth looked at me for a second. "I think you two can make a cute couple. " she said and started to laugh again. I rolled my eyes. "What do you think the key means?" I asked her. "We use key's to open doors. " she said. "And lock them too. " I said. She turned to me, her eyes were widely open "We have to lock the doors of death. From inside and outside. And someone has to stay in there. And the sea is the key." She started to cry and hugged me. "I don't want to lose you Percy. I can't. " she said. "Don't think like that. You know that prophecy's are not what they look like the most of the time. Key can mean something else. " i said. But I was lying. The prophecy was clear. I had to stay here for everyone's sake.

After a while we sat onto ground. Suddenly i remembered something. "Did you know that I had a sister?" I said. Annabeth looked curious. "You mean a demigod sister?" She asked. "Yeah. I met her after the battle of the Labyrinth. I have met her in my high school. Actually we have met in pool. Not so surprising. I told her about the camp and our father. She was really excited to hear about our super dangerous missions. I told her that she could come with me to the camp but she prefer to be alone and jump into adventures. I teach her how to fight like 2 months. And I gave her one of my daggers. And find a sword to her. And she force me to promise her to tell none about her." I said. Annabeth hold my hand. "Is she alive?" She asked. "I don't know. She could be. " I answered. "What's her name?" She asked. " Valerie. Valerie Beckman. " i said. "Do you know where she is? Did she said anything about her journey?" She asked. "No she didn't. Who knows where she is?" I answered. After a few seconds i heard a voice.

"That's what happens when you try to eat me you fucking bastard. "

I turned to Annabeth "I think I know where is she. " I ran outside. Se saw me and she started to run towards to me. I hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here sis?" I asked. "I go to the camp like a week ago and they told me that you fall into here. So i jumped to see you. So how are you Big Bro?" She said. She looked at Annabeth. "Oh, you must be The Annabeth. Nice to meet you. I can see why he won't stop talking about how beautiful, smart and brave you are. By the way I'm Valerie. " she said. I send her a glare. Annabeth doesn't have to know that. She smiled at Valerie. "Yet he didn't make the first move. Can you believe it? By the way nice too meet you too." She said.

We went back to the cave. She started to tell us about her adventures. "I was in san fransisco for a while. I met some demigods in there. I remember one of them. I think her name was Thalia. She was a hunter. Do you know her?" She asked. We looked at each other. "She's kind of our cousin. Her father is our _uncle_ Zeus. " I answered. She continued her story. "She asked me to be a hunter. After I rejected her, I went back onto road. I travelled. A lot. I met roman demigods. And helped them in some battle. I met a hot guy named Jason. By the way i was almost killing someone. On purpose. Some guy named Octavian. He was a jerk. Then a girl named Reyna asked me to join to their camp. I said no to her and i started to look for you. I owed you and I want to warned you about the romans. Then I found someone named Grover. I think he's your best friend. He's so cool by the way. He told me that you were missing. And then I started to travel state by state to find you. And like I've said before, i went to the camp. I have met a girl named Clariesse and I got into a fight. I threaten her with my dagger and she threaten me with her electric thing. I nocked her down. And Chiron come and separate us. He told me about your situation. So I find a way to get in here. And now I'm here. " when she finished I told her about what I have been going through. She looked scared when I told her about the Thanatos. Then when I told her about the falling here for Annabeth, she "awww"ed me like every other girl would do. And Annabeth asked her a question "Why do you have blue eyes?" Valerie looked confused. "I don't know. Why did you asked?" She asked. "Because all the Poseidon childs has Sea-green eyes like Percy. I just wondered. " she answered. "Well There's first for everything, right?" I nodded. We sat in silence for a while. Valerie took her sleeping bag from her bag. "I'm tired. So don't leave me here. Okey?" I nodded " good night then." She kissed me on the cheek and lay down. Annabeth held my hand. "I think she is the key. " she whispered. I knew that she was right. Nico will come here and fall for her. And she will die to save us." It will be a tragedy " I thought. It was too much to handle. We were here. My sister was going to die and Gaia was about to wake up. Our lovely mother nature was a bitch.

I lay down for a while and Annabeth cuddled with me. She put her head to my chest. "Do you remember the night at the barn?" She asked. "You were so sweet when you talked about your future plans. And you know? I want to go to the collage and have a family too. Most likely with you. " she said. I was shocked. And then she raised her head and gave me a kiss. She laughed. "Still salty. " she said. I laughed too. She was the girl I love. She was with me. I couldn't care less about where we were. I was the happiest person in the whole world.

Hey guys! I know, I know. I'm suck at writing prophecy's. but i had no choice. So if you like this chapter Follow me or story please :) and please review.


End file.
